Kokoro Kiseki
by LonelyButLovely
Summary: As children, you're told things for a reason. *Ahem,  vampire Ikuto*


_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

The small girl poked her head out the door and - seeing as the coast was clear - tip toed down the hallway and into the kitchen. The moonlight streamed through the window onto the floor and lit her way as she picked her way across the cold tile floor. Her white nightgown fluttered slightly as she cracked the door open. The breeze tugged at her and she quickly padded outside.

Her short pink hair tickled her neck as she went to gaze at the large pond filled with pink lilies. At night, the moon would reflect on the pond and reveal what the waters hid below. She was amazed at the silver and orange fish that swam slowly in the water as if in a trance. The bottom of the pond was colorful and filled with interesting shells and sea creatures. The croak of frogs and crickets filled the crisp night air as well as a million fireflies. It seemed like a dream.

Amu danced around with excitement. This was the most exhilarating night of her life! She spun in excited circles and giggled quietly. Her golden eyes reflected the millions of lights in the sky and she smiled.

After being cooped up all day inherent room, she found this refreshing. Ever since she was born, Amu was a weak child. She was always sick and even came close to death a few times. But Amu fought her hardest and always came through. Amu knew her life would be short so she knew was going to live it large.

She might've only been ten years old but she'd been through a lot. And she had big dreams for when she grew up. She was going to do amazing things and live as long as she could. Sneaking out at midnight when the moon was full seemed like the perfect start.

"It's so pretty!" Amu whispered reaching a hand out to the floating lights.

_Ba-dump. Ba-bump._

_Ba-dump. Ba-bump._

_Ba-dump. Ba-_

Amu suddenly clutched at her chest which contracted painfully. She whimpered in pain and felt the sting of tears in her eyes. The pound of her heart roared in her ears and made the world seem ten times louder. She staggered like an unstable doll and attempted to make it back to the house. But her legs got tangled up and she ended up slipping on the muddy banks of the pond and slipped into the water with a faint ripple.

She felt hands grab her from her arms and heaved her up and out of the water. Amu coughed and sputtered water and tried to register what happened. Her pain slowly ebbed away and she could clearly see who saved her.

He looked about her age and had dark worried eyes. His hair was an odd blue color similar to his eyes but he looked slightly frightened. His white shirt was soaked with water and she sat between his legs that were sprawled out in front of him. She shivered and he quickly attempted to dry her off with his sleeve.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded, trying to regain her voice.

"That's good," he said standing up. He offered her his hand and she accepted. He held her hand sending her some warmth and comfort. She trembled a little but it was mainly from the cold. Her teeth chattered as she dripped with pond water. "What's your name?"

"A-Amu." She chattered. The wind sent shivers down her back and raised goosebumps along her arms and legs. Amu felt a slight haze settle over her brain.

"Please be more careful, Amu." He said leading her back to her house. "I don't want you to get her, okay?"

"Mhm." Amu murmured as she opened the door and went back inside.

"Good night, Amu."

As her hand closed around the doorknob, she glanced back only to find out he had disappeared. With a shrug, she went inside and changed clothes, leaving the wet ones on the floor.

"Hnn...what a strange boy..."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I quickly disappeared onto the roof and waited for her to go to her room and sleep. I followed the sound of her footsteps into the room and heard them stop. There was a few opening and closing the drawers sounds then the creak of the bed springs. I patiently waited for her to sleep.

Tonight was one of the most magical nights of my life. The girl - Amu - had stolen my heart. It was really love at first sight. Her happy face had glowed and she looked like she was enjoying herself. I was content on just watching her until she suddenly looked like she was in pain and then nearly drowned. So of course I saved her. I made her seem like she was in some sort of a daze so she wouldn't question me too. This was terrific.

As she slept, I crept through her window and silently landed on the floor. I cringed at the slight creak I made when I stepped forward but she peacefully slumbered on. I quickly made it to her bed in one bound and landed next to her gently. I simply gazed at her for a moment, taking in her soft features and the sound of her fluttering heart.

I brushed away the hair from her neck and rested the tips of my fingers at the hollow of her neck. This girl...I didn't want to forget her. I'd never done this before but it seemed simple enough. All I had to do was bite her, right? No harm in doing so.

I leaned down and gently bit her pale neck. I suddenly pulsed with her life. Memories flooded in and my eyes flashed crimson. The soft flesh broke easily beneath my sharp fangs and I began feeling her life force course through me. More than anything, I wanted to drain her and take this life away.

But no.

Her life...it was going to be too short. I forced myself to slow down. I ignored the pounding in my head and started to inject her with my own blood. That way she would grow stronger and he would always know she was alive. She had jumped at first but now she began to thrash and writhe under the covers. I covered her mouth with my hand and held her still.

She arched her back and her eyes shot open as golden as the sun. Her pupils became the size of dots and she felt intense burning in her heart. She began feeling something foreign pulse within her. She grabbed at the sheets and tried to scream in agony but she was held down and a hand covered her mouth.

Then, I slowly forced her to sleep. Her body slacked and became still with her eyes still wide open in terror. I silently apologized and pulled away, licking the wound so it would close. The skin sealed up but not without a mark. The pale crescent of the moon barely stood out on her already pale skin but in time, she would grow healthier and it would show.

"Amu," I whispered softly, stroking her cheek. Her facial expression became less terrified and finally, she closed her eyes. I trailed my fingers over her lips and reluctantly pulled away.

I tore myself from her and jumped out the window, out of sight with one last glance at her sleeping form. Then I disappeared and faded with the night.

Sadly, I did not know what impact I made on her life at the time.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**[A/N] Lovely little oneshot! Bored as furk and trying to think of new chapter ideas with my other stories. I stumbled upon this old story I wrote a while ago and decided to post it (Vampire Ikuto - Mortal Amu = Shmexi Story). So um, here it is. (If you're lucky..._maybe_ after I finish all my other stories, I'll maybe create one out of this oneshot...)__**

___Review ;)___

___~kitana411___

__ __


End file.
